


Special Keeper Meeting

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dominance, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Non-Mate Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn gives Alyssa a special reward for getting a start in the Colombian friendly. (Alpha on Alpha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Keeper Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was created when I was talking with Kris (who made this into perfection). We wanted an Alyssa fic because there really aren’t enough, and y’all know how much I love my odd pairings. This also came about while writing with Aud (whom I write Alpha Games with).

Press could not believe that this was her life now. She and Julie lay on their backs as the mouths and fingers of their teammates, alphas and omegas alike, teased and kissed and licked and sucked across their impossibly hot skin. The team had promised them a much deserved reward for their three goals that day against Colombia and now, as the pleasure threatened to tear her apart, Christen vowed to herself that she’d score every damn time she got on the field as long as this was the thanks she received. All around her, she could feel, taste, and hear her teammates fucking each other, though Crystal had graciously bowed out taking Mal with her so the rest of the girls could get their freak on in the hotel room.

Tobin was also receiving some special treatment for her role in the game. The girl had worn the “C” for them towards the end of the match and had made some huge assists for the team. Carli, the captain that had given Tobin her first armband, kneeled before Tobin, mouth wrapped around her cock as the shorter midfielder lazily pumped her hips into Carli’s throat. Carli had played a poor game, but her mouth was perfect as ever if the way Tobin looked was any indicator. For an alpha, Lloyd really knew how to suck cock, and Tobin couldn’t help but think she’d honed the skill during long training camps rooming with Hope. The two roomed together more often than not and it was no secret - to the team or the coaching staff - that Hope was the reason Carli couldn’t always walk straight.

The other person to be celebrated was one Alyssa Naeher, who had finally gotten her chance at starting keeper and had a stellar showing against Columbia. In the adjoining room, Ashlyn and Alyssa were having their own special ‘backup keepers’ meeting’. Ashlyn was bent over on the bed, ass in the air and face pressed down into the mattress with her hands grabbing her ankles, ready to let the other alpha use her ass for her own pleasure. Ali and Whitney had been the ones to insist that the shy woman get her reward, and Ashlyn had begrudgingly agreed, bending over and offering her ass for the other alpha’s use, knowing that Alyssa would do the same if the situation were reversed.

Secretly, the blonde keeper was kind of glad to be on the receiving end. With Ali, she didn't get her ass used very often. Being on the receiving end of anal sex was one of her secret vices and, although she wouldn’t ever admit it, the idea of her teammate’s cock buried deep inside her, maybe even knotting her, had her achingly hard.

“Are you sure about this?” Alyssa said, slowly stroking her cock with lube. She and the blonde had never enjoyed each other like this before. Ali, Hope, or Whitney (Alyssa’s mate) had always been involved in any trysts between the backup keepers. Being a soccer player was very stressful. Everyone on the team, except for the rookies like Mal and Hinkle, had been with each of their teammates at least once. It helped keep tempers low and morale high.

Ashlyn looked over her shoulder into the eyes of the younger alpha. “It’s ok. Ali and Whitney were right. You deserve a special treat, so have at it. I can take whatever you throw me. I’m a keeper after all,” the blonde said, smiling at her own cheesy pun.

Alyssa rolled her eyes stepping forward, sliding a hand over Ashlyn’s smooth bottom before brushing the pad of her thumb over the blonde’s tight hole. She circled it before pressing the tip of her lubed finger just inside. Ashlyn let out a high-pitched whine at the feeling and pushed back towards the intruding digit and Alyssa responded with a deep, rumbling growl. She had planned to be gentle, but it was clear that the older woman wanted to be dominated and, while Alyssa may appear submissive in public, she knew how to dominate with the best of them. It was the reason the two quietest players on the team, Alyssa and Whitney, worked so well together. They were both very reserved publically, but in the bedroom they were explosive.

Being the first time alone together for sex, Alyssa had never really turned on her true dom with Ashlyn. The bleach blonde would be in for a surprise. She quickly moved forward on the bed and lined up the tip of her cock with Ashlyn’s hole and immediately pushed inside, driving her hips forward until the full length of her was buried deep in Ashlyn’s ass. Ashlyn groaned and bit down into the comforter, a hand flying back to dig fingernails deep into Alyssa’s thigh, holding her still. Alyssa smirked at the feeling of Ash clenching tightly around her cock; she was going to show the other woman why everyone was calling her the #2 keeper now.

The younger keeper didn’t pull out, but ground hard against the blonde’s ass. She wrapped a hand in pale blonde hair and slid the other around Ashlyn’s hip to pull the girl tighter against her. Ashlyn’s fingers loosened their grip on her thigh and Alyssa took that as a big green light. Ashlyn would be limping into the team meeting tomorrow morning and everyone would know just what Alyssa Naeher could give. Hope always had omegas leaving her room walking funny, but Alyssa knew that her own cock was thicker and she could fuck any girl, alpha or omega, twice as well as Hope Fucking Solo. Ashlyn would be her walking advertisement to that fact.

Alyssa slowly slid her cock out of Ash’s ass until just the head rested inside before snapping her hips forward fast and hard, bottoming out all over again. Then she did it again, sliding out slowly before suddenly fucking deeply back into the blonde alpha’s ass. Over and over, slow then fast, she took her pleasure from Ashlyn’s ass. She took her time, reveling the way the keeper’s ass gripped at her cock as she slid out, but never giving enough to bring the blonde any closer to cumming. The younger keeper pumped her hips never relenting with her slow pace until Ashlyn was a whining, sobbing mess.

Ashlyn hadn’t thought the other keeper had had it in her to be so rough, so merciless in taking her pleasure and the blonde had to admit she was reaching her own limits. Her cock was harder than it had been in ages and pre-cum leaked freely down onto the bed beneath her. Ashlyn moved the hand that wasn’t still on Alyssa’s ass to reach for her own cock, desperately needing some kind of friction, some kind of release. Alyssa caught the movement and growled loudly, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and pinning it to the mattress. She pumped harshly into the blonde’s ass once, twice, three times before dragging the girl up by a fist full of blonde hair until Ashlyn’s muscular back was flush against her front.

Alyssa slid her other hand so it rested just at the base of the blonde’s throat and growled harshly in her ear. She picked up her pace then, fucking hard and deep and fast into the blonde’s clenching ass. The sound of her hips slapping against Ashlyn’s round, smooth ass filled the room and Ashlyn began to grind back against Alyssa’s lap, seeking the pressure and friction that she needed.

The new angle made it so every pump of Alyssa’s hips ran the head of her cock against Ashlyn’s prostate and the blonde was closer than ever, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent scream, tightening down more and more around the alpha’s cock. To Alyssa, she felt just as tight as Whitney, who almost never let Alyssa into her ass. They only had anal sex on special occasions like birthdays, or more often the case, game wins. Although, if Whit did well that normally meant Alyssa was on the receiving end of Whitney’s pale blue strap-on. No one on the national team would believe how filthy the younger couple was in the bedroom. It was so different from their everyday persona. The silent assassin, as Alyssa was called, was extremely loud and even vulgar at times when she was with the defender.

Neither keeper noticed their mates standing the doorway. Whitney and Ali had decided to come see what the alphas were getting up to in the room next to theirs. They were surprised with the vision they were presented with. Alyssa was pounding roughly into the older woman giving it to her as if they were deep in rut desperate for relief.

Soon the sensations became too much and Alyssa felt her balls tightening and her knot beginning to form. She groaned out an, “Oh fuck,” into Ashlyn’s ear, pumping impossibly harder into her lover’s ass. Finally, she reached around and wrapped a hand around Ashlyn’s hard, leaking cock, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft and stroking firmly in time with her thrusts.

She shallowed out her strokes so her knot was just outside of the blonde’s tight ring and, with a shout, Alyssa came into the #3 keeper’s ass. The younger keeper’s fist around her cock and the feeling of hot cum shooting deep into her ass was enough to send Ashlyn over the edge. She came in ropes into Alyssa’s hand and across the bed beneath them before collapsing into the bed. Alyssa’s weight settled on top of her seconds later, cock still hard inside her.

The omegas at the door felt the intensity of their mates’ release and felt the heat of it spark something inside them both. Quietly, they watched as Alyssa rolled them both on their sides and cuddled into the older woman’s back. The backup keepers looked spent and content to spend the night in each other's arms, but the night was still young for Ali and Whit. The two omegas slipped out the door into the other room, where the party was still very much in full swing, left to seek their own release elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me some Alyssa and Whit stuff or anything else go ahead on my tumblr at osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask. I know some of you are upset I am still doing one-shots and not working harder on my multiple chapter fics. Well I'm working with my three favorite authors to get the list of one-shots and the multiple chapter fics done. We do it because we like it, not because we feel obligated. One-shots are often easier for us to just bang out because we don't have to put a lot of plot threads in there. I posted a lot of fics today because I'm going to be busy all this week and won't be able to work on fics. Thanks everyone :) 
> 
> \- Oh and AbbyForever we need to work on your proposal story...text me


End file.
